


Jack Meets the Shadowhunters

by 4writes (RayBee)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayBee/pseuds/4writes
Summary: Jack finds himself in New York and meets some oddly familiar strangers.This is either a one shot or an abandoned Chapter 1 depending on how you look at it.





	Jack Meets the Shadowhunters

Jack dropped his hands while the glow faded from his eyes. He stared at the city surrounding him, his eyes growing wide and his jaw going slack. It appeared he was still in New York City but he was no longer in an abandoned building. He was now standing on a busy sidewalk, people hustling by him wrapped in layers against the harsh December wind.  
  
“Castiel?” Jack spoke abruptly turning in a circle while people hurried by him, shoving him a bit anytime he was in their direct path. “Sam? Dean?” He called out again, and again receiving no answer. The bright city lights blinded him, seemingly coming from every direction. Even as he felt the panic bubbling he couldn’t help but notice this is the New York City Jack expected to see when Sam had said they were going to the city to find Michael. Breathing quickly now Jack pulled his jacket tighter around him and took a deep breath. Pushing down the urge to panic he began to assess the situation he found himself in. This was worse than when he had accidentally sent Sam and Dean to one place, himself to another, and blasted Kaia to the side of the road. All he had wanted to do was send everyone to Apocalypse World to battle Michael away from their world but this was obviously not Apocalypse World. Where was he? Worse, where was everyone else?  
  


**********

“Emergency meeting at the institute, some strange energy surge downtown.” Alec was already standing from the couch and placing his glass on the table as he spoke to his boyfriend. “We could use your help” he told Magnus turning to face him. “Of course” Magnus replied with a smile. He carefully put down his own glass, resisting the urge to finish the last gulp. “Any idea what happened?” Magnus asked already summoning his power to portal them to the institute. “No, whatever it was is unlike anything we’ve ever seen.” Alec replied watching Magnus with a scowl. As soon as the portal was up the boys stepped out and smoothly transitioned to the ops floor of the institute.

“What are we looking at?” Alec bellowed immediately, already slipping into the role of authority he was born for. Hunters were rushing around, everyone on different computers typing furiously. Some with headsets on the phone with any contacts in the field. Jace and Clary were standing around the table with a handful of other hunters looking at a map of the street. A large red aura sat downtown, unmoving, unblinking. Alec and Magnus approached the table, Izzy soon coming from behind to join them holding a tablet with one hand, scrolling through something on the screen with the other.

“A huge surge of energy came from nowhere, didn’t cause any destruction, didn’t seem to affect much of anything but it’s also not going away. The surge ended within about 15 seconds but there is still a force of some sort where it hit. There haven’t been any calls from the mundane’s about anything out of the ordinary in that area. Street cameras in the area don’t show any disruptions. It’s near the skating rink and there are a lot of people out so if anything had happened we should have had reports coming in by now.” Izzy gave this information to the entire group, catching Alec up along with everyone else. She didn’t look up from the screen she was busy with. “Are we the only ones that know anything is happening then?” Clary asked looking first at Izzy then at Jace.

“Wait!” Izzy spoke excitedly. “I think I have something. This guy on the sidewalk, in the bright red jacket. He wasn’t there before the surge, he basically appeared out of nowhere.” The last bit was spoken with disbelief, unable to believe what she was saying. “He’s still there, he’s just standing there in a damn santa suit.” She said, her voice rising once again in confusion. What was this guy’s deal? Was he possessed? He didn’t track like a demon, didn’t seem to have any regard for the mundanes walking around him.

“We need to get out there, two groups. Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Clary with me. Let’s go.” As soon as Alec spoke everyone mobilized. Everyone cleared out quickly heading towards that ominous red aura.

**********

Looking around one more time, Jack took one more big breath and made his decision. The best thing he could do was head back to the warehouse and see if anyone was there. Maybe he was still in his world but just got thrown, similar to how Kaia was displaced last time. Jack lifted his chin with determination settling into his gaze. First he had to figure out where he was, then he would figure out how to get to the warehouse. Neither direction seemed like a better option than the other so stepping into the path of the foot traffic going by him Jack headed off. He turned down the first street he came across hoping to get further from the large crowd. Heading down a quieter alley he didn’t notice the tall dark-haired man follow behind him. A few steps in he froze, something felt…. strange. Yet familiar. There were people moving around him that didn’t feel like people. Part human, but part something else. Something, almost like him? His brow furrowed in confusion as he slowly turned. It was then he noticed the blonde boy covered in tattoos on the roof to his left. He immediately turned his head and stared at the boy, his eyes narrowing to prepare for a possible fight. The blonde had the posture and build of a fighter and immediately put Jack on the defensive. When the boy lifted a blade from somewhere, the blade shined blue with Enochian symbols. In an instant Jack’s brow lifted and his hands raised in a gesture of surrender.

In the split-second Jack took to react to this stranger three more appeared around Jack. A tall dark-haired boy with a tattoo on his neck appeared behind him with a loaded bow aimed at Jack. A beautiful tattooed girl with long dark hair stepped out of the darkness of the alley holding a staff with the head of a snake. Finally, a red-haired girl with just as many tattoos as the others, also holding a blue shining sword, stepped in from behind to join the blonde boy on the roof.

“Who are you?” The tall dark boy behind him spoke with authority, holding the bow steadily. Jack turned slowly to face him, keeping his hands up in what he knew to be a human sign of surrender. He did not want to hurt these people but most tended to be a little freaked out when he couldn’t be hurt.

“I’m Jack” He told them carefully. The redhead girl and the blonde boy jumped from the roof, landing like superheroes much to Jack’s delight. He smiled and opened his mouth but stopped himself from comparing them to Batman. Sam once told Dean in a similar situation that this isn’t the time for a fun discussion. Probably best to wait until after full introductions, like Ketch would do.

**********

“What are you?” The dark boy asked with just as much authority as the previous question. There was something so similar about these people, normally Jack probably would have just knocked them out, so he could get back to his family, but it just didn’t feel right. Something about these people just felt so familiar and his curiosity pushed him to find out why. They weren’t simply humans, but he still wasn’t sure what they knew, not to mention many who did know what he was would probably not to do with a Nephilim anyway. Then again, what else could he say?

“I’m a Nephilim.” He announced, with a little trepidation in his voice. At this simple phrase the tension amongst the group clearly rose. Eyebrows were raised, jaws were dropped, the redhead even let out a small gasp. They all stared at him is disbelief, unsure how to react to that bombshell but also not wanting to hurt one of their own.

“You’re a shadowhunter?” the redhead asked, her questioning tone taking on a mild excitement. Jack’s brow furrowed at this. “A what?” he asked.

“I think he may be telling the truth” a flashy Asian man stepped into the alley from behind the obvious leader of the group. He was dressed in black and gold with dark eye liner and taller hair than Jack had ever seen on a man. “This boy does have angelic power coming off of him, but it’s not like you shadowhunters. It’s bigger, more powerful. Almost as if there were an angelic and demonic magic to him.” Stepping towards Jack the man approached him with swirling fingers and wrists with blue auras flowing around his hands. Jack instinctively took a step back, he didn’t want to hurt these people, but he wasn’t going to let them do anything either. “Don’t worry child, I’m just looking. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Magnus.” The small man told him soothingly, still moving towards him with his blue swirls. “Where am I?” Jack asked them, still eyeing Magnus and his still moving hands. “Do you know Castiel and the Winchesters? I need to find them.” It came out in a huff, almost panicked. This man didn’t feel familiar the way the others did, but he spoke with such a soothing tone in such a genuine way Jack couldn’t help but trust him. Maybe this was a group of hunters, maybe he wasn’t as far from home as he thought. The idea helped cheer him a little and refocus him on the task at hand. He needed to find his family, and Michael lest he find a new world to ruin.

**********

Magnus finished his assessment of Jack but didn’t move away from him. Seeing his boyfriend’s relaxed stance and this Jack boy’s willingness to stay calm Alec lowered his bow prompting the rest of the group to loosen their stances as well. Replacing the arrow in his quiver and changing his hold on his bow Alec nodded to Jace, the silent words were clear to them both. This boy may not be a direct threat as of now, but they still weren’t going to turn their backs on him.

“We don’t know Castiel or this Winchester group.” Magnus replied to Jack’s question. “Are you lost? Dear boy?” The average boy stared at Magnus, almost in awe maybe? Magnus could be a little tough to swallow sometimes Alec knew but neither seemed threatened by the other. While there was a feeling of power to the boy, he was going out of his way to appear nonthreatening.

“I need to find them.” Jack spoke with determination. “We were at a warehouse in Brooklyn. Am I still in Brooklyn?” “Close” Alec responded, “One county over” Stepping towards the boy and Magnus, Alec spoke plainly but soothingly “I’m Alec. That’s Jace, Clary and Izzy.” Each member acknowledged him as Alec said their name. Jack carefully looked at each for a moment before moving on. “Are you a shadowhunter?” Clary asked him again. The others watched him expectantly. “I’m a hunter, I’m not sure about the shadows” Jack replied with a confused look.

The team shared a look. Hunter? Maybe others simply called themselves hunters. “What do you hunt?” Alec asked after a pause. “Oh, well, uh…” Jack stuttered. He had closed up all of a sudden, Alec’s eyes narrowed at the stranger. This was one weird kid. Where could he have come from? It could have been a portal from this ‘warehouse in Brooklyn’ but portals didn’t give off the kind of energy spike they had seen. Plus he has said he was a Nephilim, not a warlock. Magnus had agreed, and yet he had described Jack’s magical power as both angelic and demonic. Was this kid some all powerful shadowhunter that could portal himself like Clary? Maybe, but even Clary’s runes didn’t put off this kind of power. He seemed genuinely confused about where he was, combine that with his sudden appearance in his city Alec did believe this kid came from somewhere far from here. These people he was asking for were foreign to him but something about this kid, something just felt like he should help this kid. Despite the strange feeling coming from Jack, he trusted him for some reason.

Alec made a quick decision and questioned Jack again. “Demons?” A look of relief crossed over Jack’s face and his hands finally lowered. “Yes.” He replied, “We hunt demons, vampires, werewolves, monsters, you know?” Jack looked at the group “Don’t you guys do the same?”

“Mostly the demons” Alec told him “The accords keep things pretty quiet. Wait, you aren’t violating the accords are you?” Alec straightened and eyed the stranger. No matter what sense of familiarity he felt to this boy, he couldn’t let anything upset the balance with the downworlders.

“Alexander I do believe this boy is not from around here. I’m thinking he may be from another dimension or time line.” Magnus turned to face Alec and placed his hand on his arm while speaking. Leaving his hand on Alec’s arm he turned back to Jack and the rest of the group.

“What is the last thing you remember Jack?” Magnus asked the boy with a raised eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this crazy mess at all check out the Chapter 1 that actually started to evolve into a full fledge story! Malec in Supernatural World is my current work that I'm still working on and plan on working on for some time. I do think I need to rename it...


End file.
